Miraculous Ladybug Evil hero's continued
by PuppyKitty2
Summary: I got sick of waiting for the comic version to be updated, so I asked the author if I could continue his work on fan fiction and he said yes. So I introduce the next chapter of Miraculous Ladybug Evil hero's.
1. Chapter 1

When Marinette finally calmed her tears, she looked at Tikki. She wanted to be angry at her kwami, she wanted to be angry but she couldn't. She also thought that if her kwami had kept the secrets from her all this time there had to be a reason to why."Tikki?" Marinette began to ask, her voice almost a whisper. "Y-yes Marinette?" Tikki ask nervously preparing herself for Marinette's punishment. "Why didn't you tell me that Adrien, the love and crush of my life, was none other than Chat Noir, my partner that I fight crime with?"

"I'm sorry Marinette," Tikki said, "but me, Plagg and all the other kwamis took an oath. We aren't allowed to tell the miraculous holder who the other people of the miraculous are, unless they in need of dire help. This is so we can protect the miraculous holder's identity. Also a miraculous holder can find out who the other is but we can't help them figure it out. But Marinette, Adrien needs your help. Due to absorbing the all those Akumas his personality has changed and has become darker."

"So you are telling me, that you can only allowed to tell a miraculous holder who the other is when the other or other's are in trouble?" Tikki nodded her tiny, little head. "Then Adrien's in trouble," Marinette said, "how do I purify all the Akumas that he has absorbed Tikki? I can't just squish him into my compact and hope that he comes out in one piece and that everything goes back to normal."

"Marinette calm down," Tikki said trying to give confidence to Marinette, "I don't know how you are going to purify the Akumas that Adrien has absorbed, but I think I might know who can help you out."

"Who Tikki?" Marinette says, "who can help me get out of this mess?"

"The great guardian," Tikki replies, "he is the same man who gave you your miraculous."

"Uh? Wait no one gave me my miraculous, I my miraculous on my table one day."

"Alright," Tikki said, "did you help an old man earlier that day?"

"As a matter of fact I did, if I remember correctly, it was the same day I meet Alya." Marinette said as she remembered the first time ever meet her best friend. "Well that old man that you out is the guardian of all the miraculous's, he is also the healer that helped me when I was sick, do you remember that time Marinette?" Marinette went quiet when she remembered the time she had let her kwami fall terribly ill. "Yeah," she said sadly, ''I remember."

"Oh Marinette don't blame yourself for that time, you didn't know how ill I was at the time, and besides I'm all better now aren't I." Tikki said. "Yeah I guess your right, thank you for making me feel better, Tikki." Marinette said hugging her little her face.

"Any time Marinette, but I think it's time we head to the great guardian." Tikki said, "but Tikki did you forget that it's almost midnight, do you really think that my parents will let me go to an old mans home in the middle of the night?"

"No," Tikki said, "I don't think they would let you out as Marinette, but I don't they'd question you as ladybug."

"Good thinking Tikki and I can return to normal when I get there." Marinette said changing out of her PJ's into her causal clothes.

"Well let's go, just say the words."

"Okay, Tikki spots on."

* * *

Will Marinette find answer she's looking for? Will Chat Noir ever be the same again? Find out in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry this took so long to make but I had other stuff going on at home so I couldn't do anything. Plus my inspiration went on a holiday. But here is the new chapter of Evil Hero's continued.

* * *

After a while, Ladybug comes to a stop in front of the healer's shop. The store sign said that it was closed but unexpectedly the store door open. Ladybug went in straight away, closing the door behind her. The blinds of the shop were closed so when she close the shop door she released her transformation. Marinette grabbed Tikki before face planted into the floor, because of her exhaustion. "Now Tikki," Marinette said to her little kwami, "do you think you can show me the way to the guardian?" The room was pitch black, but even so Marinette knew her little kwami had nodded her and was pointing them in the right direction.

"Marinette take the first right down the hallway, at the end the hallway is the guardian."

"Thanks Tikki." Marinette said then her kwami's head and placed her in her purse.

Marinette had to feel her way most of the time so she wouldn't bump into any doors or walls, but even so she bump into the walls a couple of time. When she got to the first right she almost tripped, but face planted into a wall, but still got up (a bit sore from face planting the wall) and continued her journey. She also noticed that as she got closer to the end of the hallway it started to get brighter. When she got to the door that had light coming from under it, she looked at the door handle nervously. But then she gathered up all her courage, (also saying to herself "I'm doing this for Chat, I'm doing this for Adrien"), and opened the door.

There she was meet with the sweet, smells of incense and the bright, colourful candles. She looked around the room amazed, and saw that there was a short, old man sitting in the middle of the room with his eye's closed. _He is probably meditating,_ Marinette thought. She then stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, as quietly as possible. But it seemed that it wasn't quiet enough as the short, old man seemed to open his eye's at the sound of the click of the door. "Ah Ladybug come, sit and have a cup of tea, I have been expecting you." He said, Marinette turned around surprised by the sudden noise in the room, but soon calmed down finding out who it was. She then sat down across from where the old man was sitting. "As I know your name I'll tell you mine, I am the great guardian Master Fu or Fu for short." He said as he stir the tea, "and if I'm not mistaken you are here to ask a few question about Chat Noir, are you not?" He then look up at Marinette, and after some time she said, "I am and I want to know how I can save Chat Noir from the darkeness?"

Master Fu then raised a hand up at Marinette to stop, and he began to talk. "I don't know if you'd like to do that."

"Why not?"

"Well you'd have to kiss him."

"I'D HAVE TO WHAT!?"

Marinette was so loud that she accidentally woke up Tikki. "Marinette! What have I told you about yelling at people when I am asleep in your purse!" Tikki said scolding her.

"But Tikki he just said that I'd have to k-k-k-kiss Chat Noir to save him."

"Wait a minute why does Marinette have to kiss Chat Noir anyway Master Fu?" Tikki said to the guardian.

"As I was saying, you Marinette have to kiss Chat Noir because if you kiss him you'll break the spell over him and purify all the akumas that he has absorbed." Master Fu said with a serious tone in his voice.

"So, you mean like true loves kiss Master Fu?" Tikki said.

"Yes Tikki that exactly what I mean." He said to the little red kwami with a smile. "You guys don't have to kiss Chat Noir I do, and guess what I'm still freaking out here." Marinette said almost ready to jump up from her it, run in circles for hours and pull out her hair.

"Well don't Marinette," Tikki said, "and anyway it's not like you haven't kiss Chat Noir before."

"Yeah but at the time I didn't know that Adrien was Chat Noir, and at the time if I had a chose to kiss the pole or Chat Noir, I would have picked the pole."

"OK Marinette we will talk about this later. Right now we have to get home or do you want your parents to know that snuck out of the house?" Tikki said.

"Oh fine, well it was lovely to meet you Master Fu. Oh and I'll back next time I need questions to be answered."

"Well I'll be waiting till then." Master Fu said. Marinette then transformed into ladybug and Yo-yo'd her way home. Little did she know that a certain black cat had followed her to Master Fu's and waited till she had gone home. He went into the healer's store and followed the sent of incense. Until he was at the door of the healers, he slammed the open but to his disappointment there was nothing there, other than the candles, incense and the left over tea set there was nothing. _The old man thinks he can play hid and seek with me._ Chat Noir then smirked, _but I will find him and end his life along with Marinette's life to._

* * *

I can't believe how good this story is so far, oh if you have any questions about this story or other's go to my tumblr. To find go to archive of our own and enter the story in the search bar. I hope you can find it and no I won't give any spoilers to this story.


End file.
